


25th

by Random_ag



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: College, Fun, Holidays, Pre-Canon, Running Away From Cops, Sliding Down A Hill With A Rubber Tire, Stupid Teens Are Stupid, but you know what? screw it, do they have impulse control? no. no they do not, i once posted a winter holiday fic in summer, this is very late, time has no power over when i want to upload something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22038796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_ag/pseuds/Random_ag
Summary: Joey would look back on that day for years to come.The day he found an old pneumatic tire and had the best idea of the century.
Relationships: Joey Drew & Henry Stein
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	25th

“Pst.”

Henry stared at the ceiling. The ceiling being, for once, the actual ceiling and not the mattress of the upper bunk.

“Psssst. Hen.”

He turned to the side. Joey’s big stupid eyes, in what dim light could penetrate in their dorm room, glimmered like metal.

“What.” he whispered back.

“I found this gigantic old rubber tire.”

No reply.

“Wanna go roll down the hill with it?”

Henry’s brown irises stared straight into his. He smiled, mouth curving into an upside down replica of the scar on his nose.

They yelled at the top of their lungs as the tire flew all the way down the small snow covered mount, sending them nearly crashing against the fence keeping it off limits every single time. Their laughs took the form of big, white, fluffy vapor puffs with each one of their exhales while they warmed themselves by dragging the thing up the hill after every run to do it all over again.

A couple of intermittent lights caught their attention angrily with their syrens after a good couple dozen times they had disrupted the nightly peace. Joey saw them first: “Shit!” he cackled, pushing Henry on the tire before joining him hurriedly, “Fuck, it’s the cops! It’s the cops! We gotta go, we gotta go!”

His friend howled for the whole slide, even when his head finally hit first the fence and then Joey’s own as the taller teen was shot forward by the harsh stop as well. They stood up messily, each pushing and pulling the other, telling themselves to run between breathless guffaws as the police flashed their lights all over the place to try and get them before they could climb up the fence and escape in the cold darkness of the night.

Henry and Joey panted as they stared in each other’s eyes once they were safe in their favourite dead end alley, still trembling for the adrenaline of the chase.

Somehow they still managed to gather enough breath to start laughing again.

Joey fished a pair of small orange bottles he had hidden behind a trash can: “To us!” he exclaimed as he handed his friend one.

“And to not dying of a fever!” Henry barked back cheekily, earning a cackle.

“Hey, we’d get to skip classes!”

“Don’t we already do that?”

“Yeah, but we’d have a better excuse this time!”

They took a long swig out of their orange juices. Immediately they recoiled with a pair of pained shouts each.

Henry shook as if electrocuted: “Brr, woh! God, that’s cold as hell!”

“It is, ain’t it! Damn, oof, I think I just got a cramp in my stomach…”

“That’s what you get for hiding ‘em in the snow!”

They grinned at each other, teeth clattering in the freezing air, hands rubbing feverishly, shifting weight from one leg to the other to fight the hostile weather.

“Hey, Henry,” Joey giggled, holding himself in his own arms and hopping restlessy, “Hey, hey, Hen, what- what do you celebrate? Like, Hanukkah, or Yule, or Whatever- what do you celebrate?”

“Who knows?” his friend cackled with a shrug, “What do _you_ celebrate, huh?”

“Who knows!” the other cried out merrily.

He wrapped his arms around his partner in crime, pressing an avalanche of enthusiastic brotherly kisses on his head as they both snickered about nothing, nothing at all, and the cold juice burned their hands through the cold glass. His embrace shifted so it ensnared only Henry’s shoulders as they stumbled out of the alley to go back to the dorms’ warmth.

Joey rose his half empty bottle: “Happy 25th!” he yelled to no one, high on senseless happiness. Henry huffed inside of his jacket, amused: “Happy 25th!” he shouted as he closed his iron grip around his friend’s waist.

They stumbled back into their room through the window, hushing each other with every single little noise they made, silly silent giggles rising from their throats.

Henry shoved Joey down from the top bunk, reclaiming it as his own before the paler young man could steal it from under his short stature. He quickly tucked himself under the covers to further emphasize the point - and warm his limbs made sore by the cold.

“Pst. Psst, Henry.”

“What?”

“Happy 25th.”

“Happy 25th, Joey.”

They agreed that the horrible cold which plagued their noses with snot and their bodies with fatigue for the next five days had been completely worth it.


End file.
